


索乌：有三次索菲想亲吻乌鲁，而有一次乌鲁主动亲了索菲

by KnightNO4time



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play), TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays), TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Sophie Anderson/Ul de Rico





	索乌：有三次索菲想亲吻乌鲁，而有一次乌鲁主动亲了索菲

为什么会产生这样的想法？  
为什么会有这样的冲动？  
这些语句波澜荡起，几度拍上索菲的心岸，又折回中心，把这个问题反反复复问给自己。

第一次时，他们坐在米开朗琪罗老师的下午茶会上。  
两人一张的茶桌中央摆着被三明治与甜点丰富填充的三层茶架，阳光亲吻的克兰花园衬的那些精致的茶具又更加昂贵了几分。  
“索菲喜欢吃那个吗？”  
乌鲁隔着架子嫣然一笑，像是发现了什么值得他庆幸的宝贝。  
他从一开始就关注着索菲对于每个点心的反应，就连他自己挑选的顺序也是同索菲一样的。  
索菲涂抹果酱的手停住，隐隐浮现出一副不想被看出来却又晚了的神色，随后低下目光继续手中的工作。  
“这个很好吃啊，”索菲坦然的承认，但却下意识表现得不那么在乎。  
他把英式松饼小心的切成两半，严严实实的将奶油和果酱涂满整个切面，就连掉落的松饼渣也没放过，尽可能沾在果酱上，随后送入口中吃得津津有味。  
“那我把我的这份也给你吧，”乌鲁说完就要把中间层的碟子调个方向，想把自己还没碰的松饼转给索菲。  
“不用了”，索菲连忙抬手捏住碟子边缘阻止了对方。  
乌鲁冲他做了个不明显的鬼脸，然后点点头顺从下去。好在他的心情没有被打乱，很快就开心的继续拿起叉子切起水果挞。  
索菲舌根度蔓延出一种说不上的滋味，他放下手里的点心，在给自己添茶的时候瞥眼瞄了瞄对方，满口焦躁，“乌鲁，为什么对我那么好？”  
“嗯？”乌鲁似听非听的发出声含糊的疑问，可眼底机灵的的光怎么看他都是在装傻，“索菲，你这是说的什么话呀，”乌鲁好笑的咧咧嘴，不认真的把点心送进嘴里含糊其辞，点心的美味被他夸大的呈现在脸上，“我们不是朋友吗！”  
索菲刚捏住茶杯把，就为此叹了口气后将其又放回碟子上。“你是德里克家族的后代，是有着极高地位和特权的纯血吸血鬼。而我则是人类和吸血鬼生下的——”  
“混血种，”乌鲁边强行完成他的话以此作为打断，边翻起眼像个小孩子一样的抱怨嘀咕，“你都说了多少遍了…”  
紧接着乌鲁又像是为了打破气氛，不拘小节的抬起叉子指向索菲，笑嘻嘻的用叉子尖在空中划着圈，眯起眼恶作剧一样的开口，“那我也要说那句不知道说了第几遍的话：我们不都是吸血鬼吗？纯血也好，混血也好，没有差别！不要思考的那么复杂好吗，索菲。”  
即使真的听过不下一次，索菲还是对这番话毫无抵抗，也无法反驳的心力。至少他下意识浮现起来要打断对方的想法，也被对方清澄的双眸削弱了不少。  
“再说，米开朗琪罗老师的下午茶本身就没有要求，大家自己选择座位随便坐，舒舒服服在交流中度过休息时间。”乌鲁压低嗓音，让自己讲的话更具有说服力，“所以我不就是按照自己希望的那样选择了想要坐的桌子，想要和索菲聊天，并且为此感到很舒服的吗？”  
索菲无法自控的被这些话触动，动摇的表情稍有难以控制，但还是被他摸不吭声的压了回去。  
这样近的距离且总是看着索菲的乌鲁不可能没有发现，所以他热忱的继续追击。  
“谁也没说我不能选择这张桌子呀，”乌鲁口吻轻巧，尾音挂着欣喜，并且放下叉子前情身体，透过三层架之间的空档顽皮的投去目光。  
“而且我想让朋友感觉到舒服不也并没有错吗？”乌鲁趁索菲同自己对视得出神时，抬手立刻撤出了中间层的餐盘，“索菲吃得开心的话，对我来讲就是一件好事。”话音落下，餐盘也转了个圈被放回架子上，烤制酥软的英式松饼被摆在了索菲眼前。  
再看看乌鲁，无非不是一副机灵的小表情期待的看着索菲，希望索菲接受自己的心意。  
顿了几秒回过神的索菲，为了掩盖表情而白了眼好友，随后趾高气昂的拿起沾满奶油果酱的黄油刀指过去作为回敬，“真是服了你了。”  
“说不过我了吗？”乌鲁哼哼着满意道。  
“啰嗦，”索菲回了句，就引来乌鲁的笑容。仿佛此时坐在他对面的乌鲁无时无刻不都是快乐的。

为了调节变化后的心境，索菲拿起茶杯闻起茶香。  
樱桃玫瑰香气迷人，温暖地洒上鼻尖，令人陶醉。  
他抿来一口，一拍心跳落地。  
然而就在花茶顺着舌尖漫入口中，却还没来得及碰触他的喉咙之际。他的目光擦过白瓷茶杯的金边，跳上白金色鸢尾花雕刻的三层茶架，不带停留的越过精致美味的点心，落在了乌鲁低头垂眸时露出的额头和鼻梁上。  
他的心脏又跃了起来，不安拍数规律的轻轻一点，仿佛落上湖面的蜻蜓，泛起转瞬即逝的圆圈。  
手臂的动作停在半空中，唇则留在杯口湿润的茶痕上，索菲任由玫瑰香为他眼前的画面渲染上不同的色彩。  
他一定是因为茧期而心理的平衡出现了问题！  
此刻乌鲁的鼻尖被茶架碟子神神秘秘的遮挡住，只能让人透过浓密的睫毛窥见眼底折射的星光。然而他很快便抬起头，转而将嘴和下巴留在茶架缝隙的框中，藏起了双眼。  
也就这一刻，德里克家的小少爷风度翩翩的手持金色洛可可风的餐叉，挑起一块叠好的蛋挞，上面还戳着一颗红丹丹的山莓，将其干净利落的送入口中。  
双唇之下，红色的果实没去身影，转而是抿紧的唇线吞吐出金属色的餐叉，把果酱若隐若现的色泽凌乱的留在叉子的尖端。  
就在下一秒咀嚼的动作要开始时，索菲立刻别开了视线。他放下茶杯，却因动作有些丧失平衡而轻磕在茶碟的边缘处。  
清脆声虽然小到只停留在这张餐桌上，却仍像是铃铛般摇醒了他的思绪。  
刚才诞生了什么样的想法？  
他阻止了自己去深究，也没让自己再多正眼看几次自己脑海深处浮现出的答案，而是盯着茶水映出的自己的剪影，摆动的波荡久久未能平息。  
一定是因为乌鲁又说了那番话。  
也一定是因为乌鲁又跑来坐在了自己对面。  
茧期的感觉越来越严重，就连那些被他尽可能搅碎的记忆倒影也萦绕于心湖中，散发出樱桃玫瑰的香气。  
那一瞬间的热流化作瘙痒般的躁动，跟随热腾腾的蒸汽上升，不肯罢休的从茶杯里爬出来缠住他。  
“你怎么了，索菲？”被杯底碰出的声响引来注意的乌鲁给出关切地询问。  
索菲应声再度将视线放去前方，结果又轻而易举的透过餐碟之间与对方碰上。  
对面那双眼眸仿佛一张被裁剪好的画作，留在索菲的印象里，也镶嵌在花园背景下白金洛可可的鸢尾花架当中。  
那张嘴已因其主人看过来的姿势而往下落去，隐到下一层的碟子后方，从给索菲的眼中消失。只是索菲并非第一次见到乌鲁，他可以想象得出来乌鲁的整副容貌，以及询问这番话时嘴唇的动作。  
“没什么，不是什么大不了的事，”索菲敷衍过去，抬起茶杯示意两下，便继续将注意力丢回下午茶的点心当中。  
随后一切都平静的随时间淌过，直到下午茶结束，他也没再让自己的心境被眼前的人的一举一动所牵走。  
只是蛋糕的甜味所抹除掉的是他无法欺骗自己的——先前从舌尖涌出的——想要亲吻的冲动。

第二次时，索菲的腹部被狠狠挨了一拳。  
“索菲！！”  
索菲听到自己的名字被急切地呼唤，熟悉的声音使他心头一颤。他意料得到，但也不想意料到。  
此刻他肚子上火辣辣的疼，抽搐感令他的腰很是无力，但因为双手被擒住，姿势迫使他不得不挺起胸口昂起头。他的脸颊在发烫发胀，眼角视线模糊，被打的那侧耳朵发出了耳鸣。  
“你们快住手！”  
声音的主人从索菲模糊的那个眼角处冲过来，有些弱势的抬手推开眼前霸凌的主使者，随后震惊又心急的拨开抓着他胳膊的手，顿到了他的跟前。  
“三对一太卑鄙了！”乌鲁怒视过去，那三个纯血的学生立刻凑到一起去，对这个插入者窃窃私语起来。  
索菲抬手拉住乌鲁，试图不让乌鲁更进一步为自己出头。乌鲁虽然留在他旁边，但维护的架势丝毫并没有削弱。  
自然那些人依旧无法理解德里克家的少爷为什么要和克兰里唯一一个混血呆在一起。即使乌鲁平日的形象在其他人眼里都很不错，人缘也说得过去，可以看到他这样维护索菲并且为此不满，还是令那三名学生感到别扭。  
接下来，那几个人对乌鲁的“好言相劝”自然是没有新的花样，无非不就是劝阻乌鲁离开索菲，好好看中自己的身份。  
这话乌鲁当然不是第一次听，甚至天天都在听，但不管几次都非常刺耳。  
“索菲，不要管他们了，”看着自己在这里，那些人没继续的索菲动手，乌鲁便赶紧拉起索菲就要走。  
然而索菲甩手就挣脱了乌鲁，散发出趾高气昂的性情把乌鲁隔离在外，轻蔑不少的目光同时把乌鲁和那三个人摆在了一个视野当中。  
“他们说的没错，所以你就不要再给自己自找麻烦了，乌鲁。”索菲口吻带着不屑，瞟来的眼角带着几分少年傲气的冷淡。  
见乌鲁受到打击，且试图继续靠近自己时，索菲立刻发出语言上的警告，“德里克家的人的确不该和我呆在一起，当然我也没想过要和你们纯血呆在一起。所以不要缠着我了！”  
他的乔装与欺骗看起来幼稚而逞强，因为他无法掩盖的心痛写在眼里，已经没办法好好盯着乌鲁的那张脸。  
相比乌鲁，后方的学生反而反应更大。看着一个混血这样口出狂言，他们刚才被打断的不满一下子爆发出来。  
所以那三个学生怒斥着拨开乌鲁，冲向索菲时。乌鲁惊慌中第一反应就是尽自己最大可能抱住其中一个人的腰，阻止对方上前靠近索菲，即使这并不能起到很大作用。  
同时作为一个十几岁的孩子，即使再怎么习惯被孤立和侮辱以及被集体欺负，面对这种情况索菲还是会有所惊慌。但高傲的自尊没让他退缩，勇气与怒火支撑着他握住拳头。虽然他清楚这里打那些纯血种并不明智，只会麻烦更大，但防御的话还是可以的。

可是当索菲看到乌鲁死命抱着那个学生，嘶喊着叫他们住手时，他的注意力就被轻易打乱。  
另一名学生听到被困的人的呼唤，很快转身折回，用力拨开乌鲁的胳膊，将同伴拉了出来。  
乌鲁跌倒在地，索菲则彻底没了刚才冷漠的姿态。于是索菲当机立断避开挥向自己的第一个拳头，不带犹豫的迎面钻入那三个人中间，一边甩开那些抓来的手，一边忧心忡忡的跑到乌鲁身旁。  
他不利的形势没有好转，而是变得更糟。现在再抬头看去，那三个人已经围了上来。几个人嘴里一边骂骂咧咧的叫他别粘着德里克家的人，一边拎起他的领子就要揍到脸上。  
但是万万没想到，这一拳头竟是乌鲁替他挨的。  
揪住索菲领子的那个人被乌鲁推开，索菲也顺势被乌鲁拉到身后，于是这一拳头顺着拉拽的力度打偏，打在了乌鲁的嘴角上，随即擦过脸颊，扫过耳朵。  
乌鲁往后跌在了索菲身上，这应该是他入学以来第一次遭遇到这种疼痛。  
同索菲震惊地反映有所差别，那三个学生——尤其是打到乌鲁的罪魁祸首——反应极其激烈。  
想想看，不管是不是意外，他们都打了德里克家的人。同周围传来的骚动来看，之前还对索菲的遭遇不管不顾的纯血种们，此时都因为看到乌鲁德里克的情况而倒吸一口气，仿佛诅咒一样扩散。  
之前还威风堂堂天不怕地不怕的那名领头的学生，此时只剩下脸色苍白的模样。他很清楚自己打了乌鲁是一件多么严重的事，而且目击者还那么多。他的另个朋友很快就哆嗦着同他拉开距离，看起来是不想被牵连而吃苦头。  
也就是在他们三个害怕的彼此思考怎么办，该如何解释乌鲁德里克受伤这件事时，乌鲁抓住索菲跑掉了。

“唔…好痛。”  
乌鲁突然缩了下脖子，让索菲碰触他嘴角的手收了回去。随后乌鲁捂住发肿的嘴角，回头看了看大楼的石砖墙角，确认没有人来找他们后还松了口气。  
可是一回头，就看到和他一起坐在墙根草地上的索菲抱着胳膊，一副犯难似的盯着他。  
“你瞧瞧你都做了什么呀。”  
“干嘛这个态度呀，索菲…”乌鲁摆出小少爷的样子，委屈的撇撇嘴，“还不是因为你又他们被欺负了。”  
现在要是再说什么“我才不可能被他们欺负呢”的话就反而没面子，索菲只能皱起眉头，不服气的瞪着边上的人，“我自己也可以应付过来。所以那种时候你就不要掺和进来了。”  
乌鲁眨眨眼，像是看穿索菲嘴硬下为自己着想的那么一点点心意，反而噗嗤一声乐出来，“可是你刚才明明根本就是招架不住吗！如果他们欺负你的话，我来帮你不是更好吗？”  
索菲又急又气还有些自责，更多是忧心。而这些心情堆积起来，让他一时也不知道怎么说服眼前这个执拗要和他一起的人。  
乌鲁反而一副不把自己被误伤这件事放在心上，反而更多是在意外面的情况。  
看着乌鲁的侧脸，索菲的目光不自觉的落在那红肿的嘴角上。那里破了一小块，虽然不严重，但是却点在嘴角上，格外的碍眼。也许舔一舔还会发现有出血，乌鲁就因为那里疼，所以连刚才笑起来都是傻傻的歪着嘴。  
索菲不知该如何改变那个小小伤口的存在，毕竟时间无法倒流。只是他甚至希望可以减轻乌鲁那无辜的疼痛，即便是多么微不足道的小口子。  
不知为何，他的双唇发烫，甚至比脸颊还要滚热。  
他的舌尖不自觉的添上干涩的嘴唇，却不知道该如何处理这份飘忽不定的情绪。  
他觉得不可思议，又觉得好笑，还觉得无法自拔。他陷入在这个冲动当中，被漩涡困住。  
只要一步他就可以做到。  
但是他却用自己的理性将自己死死勒在原地。  
那份发烫的双唇下，始终未出一声。  
突然乌鲁从墙角缩回身子，在外面骚动的声音下，关切地抓住他的手。  
“糟糕，哥哥大概知道了。”乌鲁发难的哀叹，但谁都能意料得到。“我会和他解释的！我会告诉他这伤口不关索菲你的事！”  
想到自己哥哥对索菲的态度，乌鲁忧心忡忡。他害怕拉斐尔更加讨厌索菲，害怕那些纯血种一个诬赖就会让索菲背黑锅，害怕因为索菲当时在场所以拉斐尔更会让自己远离索菲。  
所有的关切，顾虑，焦急，害怕，都镶嵌在乌鲁的双眼中。索菲可以看得出来乌鲁的思绪在飞转，挣扎的心在跳动，而这些都是因为自己的存在。  
现在这样的距离，这样握住的手，如果拉动一下的话，就可以更加的靠近。  
然而——  
这样的想法中断。最终都回到了正轨。  
乌鲁证明了是谁下的手，目击者们也都纷纷点头。毕竟拉斐尔真的很生气，而且谁也不想惹德里克家的人，所以没人给那个学生做辩护。  
很快，那名学生就被转去了其他克兰，三人的小团体也就此解散。

几次萌芽的感觉都很快被索菲遮去阳光，重新埋回土壤下。  
克兰里的时间于索菲身上匆匆留下痕迹，而这当中，那两次冲动的记忆成为他无法抛开的碎片，却一直没能拼到一起去。  
直至他寻不到乌鲁的身影，周转后来到了只有他们俩的硕大空间里，萌芽的种子才又悄无声息的再度破土而出。

庞大的地下图书馆里，上百本书安静的沉睡于此。尘埃和陈旧的气味弥漫在空气当中，用一层层高大的书架将其分割成开，为这中间的空场绕成水波似的圈。  
索菲怀中抱着一本书，那是乌鲁之前塞给他的，说很有趣。  
要说索菲是不是真的沉迷于此，答案是否定的。但要说有趣不有趣，还是有趣的。索菲可以肯定这名作者的思维很了不得，写作手法新颖。不过对于这个类型，他并非是粉丝，所以也就只是读过一遍那么简单罢了。  
他想着把书悄悄送回图书馆，却又想到也许一上午没见到的乌鲁可能就在这里。毕竟乌鲁的爱好就是阅读，这个图书馆无非不是乌鲁在克兰里发现的宝库，是他放松心境的秘密基地。  
漫步过书架间，索菲还没找到人，倒是先找到了这本书的位置。按照字母排序，他将两侧的书推开一个缝，费力的将这本硬皮书插入到有些高的位置中。  
但也就是这么一个小动作，他却从书之间拨开的缝隙里发现了自己要找的身影。  
乌鲁就在后方的那排书架间，靠着书柜睡着了。索菲从未见过阅读是不小心睡着的乌鲁，一个走神便手指没压住书，成排的书向这侧倾倒，还没插回去的那本书被挤掉了。  
纸张煽动的声响同书皮拍打在地面的敲击，在图书馆中被扩大了几倍。  
索菲不自觉的屏住呼吸，甚至不明白自己为什么僵住身体停着没动。他竖耳倾听，却并没听到乌鲁饿动静。于是他小心翼翼的拾起掉落的书，绕到了后一拍的书架间。  
乌鲁没有被响动惊醒。看起来他完全放纵起自己，随性的坐在地上。他身边一口气就堆了五六本书，大概是经历了一番挣扎后仍没抉择出的结果。  
索菲望着书与少年，像是看到一张新绘制的化作般，并没急于走进，而是远远的观望和欣赏。  
和书一起的乌鲁，总是会有着索菲在其他地方看不到的生机。会安心，会愉悦，会贪婪，会渴望，也会幸福。而现在，书给了乌鲁安逸，让他在文字间睡去。  
那本没读完的书还被乌鲁拿在手中，捧着书的姿势也没有改变，拇指夹着的章节已经将近到了故事的尾声。  
索菲凝视着乌鲁侧头歪在肩上的脸，直到静宁的可以系数乌鲁的呼吸后，他才静悄悄的走了过去。  
乌鲁看起来没有苏醒的迹象，只是在那里一动不动，仿佛睡在书页之间的婴儿，毫无瑕疵。  
索菲蹲了下来，而乌鲁并没有睁开眼迎上他的视线。不过索菲却像是被回忆覆盖，回想起当时给自己书时乌鲁的那双眼睛，闪闪发光，充满蓬勃。  
有期待，有快乐，还有着一种讲不清道不明的恳求。索菲不确定此时如果醒来，乌鲁的双眼会为他展现什么。但是在书相伴下生机的乌鲁，索菲倒是想要更进一次看到。  
他的目光停留在对方歪着头侧出的轮廓上，鼻梁的线条从低处的角度向他展现出来，是一副罕见的画面。  
毫无防备的，安静惬意的，柔和的画面。和乌鲁留给索菲的印象分毫不差的重合。

倾身往前，蹲着的脚跟抬起。脚尖承受住少年的重量，让他的身影悬到沉睡的男孩的上空，靠近闭着眼的面容。  
他捏着书的手不自觉的攥紧，另一只手的指尖触地，将自己小心的架起来。  
他不愿被对方发现似的，屏住呼吸，偷偷的拉近距离。张开一条缝隙的口中，就连呼吸都羞涩的敛在喉咙里。  
只要再一点点，他就可以碰触到对方。  
就可以碰触到那张总是呼唤着他的名字的嘴。  
萌芽的冲动或许就会伸出第一片枝叶，戳上男孩的心房。

但是他还是停住了。他蹲在那里，距离近得眼中几乎要容不下乌鲁的整幅面孔，只把低垂的睫毛留在眼里，迟迟令他移不身。  
索菲安德森，你为何会这样？  
他听到什么声音在询问自己。  
是自己的声音吧。他承认到。  
他止住自身的欲望，只因为他怎么都无法这样继续靠近乌鲁。即使只要呼吸他的气息就可以留在乌鲁的鼻尖，也仍无法让他继续跨越距离。

可是乌鲁的眸子却再度映上他的面容，就连他犹豫的表情都没放过。  
乌鲁醒来的太突然，睁眼的那一刻索菲甚至差点发出声音。一口气呼出，喷洒上乌鲁的鼻翼。  
索菲向后挪动脚尖，那本书被他举起挡在了脸前。  
可因为是下意识的举动，所以过于用力，坚硬的封面拍在索菲自己的鼻子上，也盖在了他的嘴上。陈旧的牛皮纸气味弥漫上来，干涩的黏在他嘴上，留在鼻腔周围。  
“索菲刚才想吻我吧？”原来早就醒了，只是装睡。  
从乌鲁口中飘来的话太过直白和突然，仿佛给这座地下图书馆的寂静敲出了碎片，而索菲早就失去了往日的从容。  
索菲手里的书被乌鲁轻轻拿手指按下，于是索菲见到的无非不是欢喜又有点不好意思的乌鲁本人。  
发现乌鲁竟是开心的情绪更多后，索菲的胸口便不断波动，如落雨敲击的湖面般溅起水珠，拍打出心跳上升的旋律。  
“怎么会…！”单词在索菲的口中滚了一圈后不清楚的蹦出来，把一个少年该有的无措毫不留情的甩出来。  
乌鲁却笑而不语，反倒后背离开书架坐起身。他侧身探头望来，距离再度被缩短，如今只要抬手，他就能轻而易举的抚摸上索菲的脸庞。  
“如果是索菲的话，就没关系哦。”  
终于，乌鲁还是讲出这样的话。  
坠下的星尘散落在乌鲁的肩头，让他发出微弱的光辉。索菲对此无法使用词语来表达他心头任何一层跃动的情绪，只能任由它们交织到一起拧成绳子，将自己捆在原地无处挣扎。

乌鲁主动亲吻了索菲。  
牛皮纸的纸墨味好似还蒙在索菲的嘴唇上，但是很快又化作胶，将他俩合二为一。  
书掉落去地板，摊开的故事成为了这一幕的唯一见证者。  
索菲不清楚自己此时此刻传达给乌鲁的是怎么样的味道。但乌鲁在与他碰触时肯定不会在意他的出身，他的味道，他的心防。  
而仅仅只是索菲安德森。

莫大的图书馆里，接吻的呼吸阵阵荡起涟漪。从中心推出， 拍在两人所触及的距离间，回荡在属于他们的地底。


End file.
